


Centuplicated Kataang

by EmberGlows



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 100 Days of Kataang, F/M, Gen, Multi, a drabble a day keeps kataang shippers happy, but i do whole-heartedly assure you that all will indeed be pure kataang, if you want a specific drabble done - shoot me a message and ill see what i can do!!, not all will be romantic - some will be platonic - some will be character-centric, rating might change in later drabbles but so far they're pretty tame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 69
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberGlows/pseuds/EmberGlows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drabble a day, based on the word of the day. The word has to be included in the fic someway, and there's a maximum of a hundred words per drabble. Updates daily!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, over a year ago I started this indulgent little pet project as a writing exercise. Kataang is probably the easiest for me to write, so I took 100 word prompts that I found somewhere online, and decided I would write a drabble a day. Each drabble will have less than a half hour spent on it, and a maximum of 100 words. All will be posted, one per day! Enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, you can reach me here or at my blog, emberglows.tumblr.com - Thanks so much for reading! :D

Sometimes Aang dreamed of home. Not his home nowadays, where the Air Acolytes lived, but his home as a boy. Home, where the air bison flew and where their sounds would lull him off to sleep. Home, where his friends and mentors – his family – laughed with him and airbended with him. All was right, and he was happy again; no obligations or pressures from the world surrounding him. Everything was light and soft.

And then he would wake up, to bright morning streaming in through an unfamiliar window with Katara lying beside him, and feel only a chasm of sadness.


	2. Love

“What?! Why would I let go of Katara? I-” Aang hesitated, knowing the next three words couldn’t be taken back. “…I love her.”

The Guru didn’t seem too impressed, and Aang felt his vision go red and unbalanced. This guy didn’t know Katara. Didn’t know how she made him feel.

He didn’t feel like the Avatar as he went into the state. Katara’s presence there was joyous, then horrible, and as he fell down – down into nothingness and failure – he wondered if she was safe, and if she loved him too. Was she worthy of this sacrifice?

_Yeah. She was._


	3. Beauty

“She looks like you, you know,” Aang whispered, gently tugging his pinkie finger away from Kya’s loose fist curled around it.

Katara snorted, tiredly flopping onto the couch. “She’s not even a week old, you silly man. She doesn’t look like anything.” A giant yawn split her face for a moment, then she added thoughtfully: “Except wrinkly.”

Aang laughed softly at that, plucking her feet up and sitting, placing them in his lap and massaging. Katara let out a blissful hum, eyes fluttering closed.

He paused and just stared at her for a moment, taking her in. “She looks beautiful.”


	4. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People are haunted in their own special ways, eh? Happy Halloween, all <3

“Not again,” Katara breathed, jolting awake from the feel of Aang’s thrashing beside her. “Aang, Aang!” she repeated, shaking him so hard that the bedframe creaked in protest.

“My fault, my fault, my fault,” he murmured over and over again, breathing raggedly.

“Aang!” Katara screamed, slapping him awake. His eyes opened, and he stared at her for a second before she saw the tears well up.

“They’re all gone, all gone,” he whispered brokenly. Katara buried him in a tight hug, rocking him gently back and forth so he fell asleep again, and his haunted expression faded away until morning.


	5. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something light after yesterday's is in order, I think :P

Aang knew he had forgotten something because Katara had just asked him, for the  _sixth_ time this morning, what day it was. He said the date again, confused, and then gulped upon seeing her arms crossed, foot tapping furiously. At his perplexed look, Katara huffed and stalked away, throwing up her arms in exasperation. Aang helplessly looked over to Sokka, who glanced up from the morning newspaper.

“It’s your anniversary, lover boy,” he stated, jabbing a finger at an article printed there. “Says so right here!” Aang smacked his forehead, groaning. “Your memory’s going - Happens every year!” Sokka sniggered.


	6. Fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More airbabies! I became an aunt recently, so infants are on my mind... Anywho, here's a lighter drabble after the past few days' more angsty ones :P

“Be careful with his head, love,” Katara said softly as she shifted the baby in her arms. Her husband’s face held an expression of the utmost wonder, and she smiled. Aang took him from her gently, cradling him in his arms with great care.

“He’s so… _Fragile_ ,” Aang breathed.

Katara nodded, tears brimming her eyes. “…We’ll make it work, won’t we?” she asked quietly.

Aang instantly looked into her eyes and grinned. “We always do, don’t we?” Katara closed her eyes and leaned in, enveloping both in a hug.

“Aang,” she murmured after a moment.

“Mm?”

“…Let’s call him Bumi.”


	7. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've given you chapters about Kya and Bumi, so here, have one about Tenzin getting his tats!! :)

Aang was meditating when Tenzin and Katara entered the room. “Hi, Dad,” Tenzin mumbled. Katara went to stand beside Aang while their son remained in the doorway.

“Hey, son,” Aang said, grinning as he stood up. “You nervous?”

Tenzin shrugged, tugging at his ceremonial robes. “Er… A bit, I guess, yeah.”

Aang went over to put his hands on Tenzin’s shoulders, Katara following. “You’re amazing, son. You’ll be fine.”

Tenzin met his father’s gaze shyly. “You think?”

“Oh Tenzin,” Aang said as he hugged him. “I know so.”

“I’m so proud!” Katara exclaimed, holding them both tightly. “Let’s go celebrate!”


	8. Promise

“C’mon, ‘Tara, you _promised_!” Aang complained, rapidly poking Katara’s upper arm with his staff.

Katara rolled her eyes amusedly. “You really wanna go penguin sledding? At forty?”

Aang nodded hurriedly.

She sighed in a half-laugh. “Okay, okay, we’ll go.” Aang cheered, and Katara laughed loudly. “You wanna bring the kids or no?”

Aang threw his hands up. “They have tons of time to go!” he protested. “We’re old, and deserve a little fun for ourselves.” He chuckled mischievously at that, winking. “Besides…” He leant down to whisper something in her ear. Katara spluttered in shock and blushed, swatting his arm.


	9. Secret

Katara had never been late before. She’s a waterbender, she knew when monthly things were supposed to happen, and hers hadn’t happened. Twice.

_Could I be…?_

No. Of course not. She’d only been married for under a year now. Didn’t these things take longer?

But her stomach did seem to be protruding a bit. What would Aang think?

_He’ll be overjoyed, silly._

…Will he?

Katara wore a looser dress that day. She’d go check with a doctor. Just to be sure.

_But you’re already sure, aren’t you?_

“It’s my secret,” she breathed out with a small smile, heart swelling hopefully.


	10. Innocence

Aang slammed the door behind him and stormed into their bedroom. Katara glanced up before returning to her book. “Rough day?” she asked dryly. Aang threw himself onto the edge of their bed, dropping his head into his hands.

“Innocent. Yakone denies _all_ his crimes, and insists he’s completely innocent,” he gritted out, exhausted voice muffled by his palms.

Katara placed her book aside, sat up, and immediately started rubbing Aang’s shoulders. After a few moments, his rigid body grudgingly relaxed. “We’ll get him, sweetie,” she reassured softly, kissing his nape, right over its blue stripe. “We always get them.”


	11. Moonlight

_Moon’s full tonight._

“Mhmm,” Aang answered drowsily, almost asleep. Katara started, unaware she had spoken aloud. “What’sa matter, ‘Tara?”

“Nothing, sweetie. You sleep, okay?” Katara told him, kissing his forehead. Aang yawned and mumbled his agreement.

A half hour later when Aang was snoring softly, Katara slipped out of bed. She padded silently to the balcony and stepped out into the summer night, sliding the door shut behind her. Looking up at the night sky, she breathed deeply and felt the moonlight’s power. Her gaze fixed there, and her emotions became unreadable. Katara sighed wearily.

_Oh, Yue._


	12. Whisper

“What’d you say?” Aang asked Katara amusedly as she whispered in his ear.

Katara exhaled in an angry huff. “For the fourth time, Aang, I said ‘I love you’.”

“Can’t hear you! Meditating!” Aang called.

“I. Love. You.” Katara spat through gritted teeth.

“What’d you-”

“Spirits, Aang!” Katara shouted, losing her patience. “I love you, I love you, I _love_  you!”

Aang raised an eyebrow at her outburst. “Now, no need to shout.” He grinned lopsidedly. “I heard you the first time. Though it’s nice to see how appreciated I am!”

Katara spluttered in disbelief. “Ugh! You are  _impossible_!”


	13. Echo

“All right, kids, this room is very sacred to my culture. It signifies-”

“Whoa, look, statues!” Bumi interrupted, running into the domed room. His voice echoed in the space, and Kya followed excitedly.

“Hello!” she shouted, hearing it repeated back to her. Bumi joined in, and their shouts echoed endlessly. Tenzin sniffed in disdain and inspected the nearest statue. Aang sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

“This is nice, isn’t it, sweetie?” Katara asked, looping her arm through his. “Some family time!” She paused and stared at him pointedly. “With the _entire_ family.”

Aang groaned. “Katara. Please, not now.”


	14. Jealousy

“Kya and Bumi were picking on Tenzin again,” Katara said quietly as they dressed for bed.

Aang blinked in surprise. “They were? Why?”

“Well, they’re jealous, obviously.”

“Jealous? Spirits, what for?”

Now Katara was shocked. “Aang,” she explained slowly. “They want to see you more often. You’re always with Tenzin.”

“But that’s only because-”

“Sweetie. He’s six. You have two other children, equally as talented, who just want to be with you.” She cut off his rising protests. “I’m not blaming you, just telling you what is!”

Aang seemed lost. “I had no idea.”


	15. Passion

“Nice wedding!” Aang said as they walked along the beach to their guest cabin.

“Mhm.” Katara threaded her hand in his. “Suki looked pleased, Sokka just looked shocked.”

“Wonder what they’re doing right now,” Aang asked after a pause.

Katara snorted. “I think we know what they’re doing right now, Aang.”

He chuckled lowly as they entered their cabin. Quickly, he pinned Katara against the wall and leaned in close. “Why don’t we recreate that, right here and now?” He ran his hands down her sides.

Arching her back, Katara pressed closer and felt the passion build. “Mmm. Yes, please.”


	16. Lies

Katara was sleeping uneasily on the floor, propped up against the bed so she could hold Aang’s hand, when a pupil from the village burst into the igloo and roused her. “Master,” she said urgently, breathless. “It’s S-Senna… She’s gone into labour!”

Standing quickly, Katara looked down at Aang lying on the bed. “Go,” he told her, voice frail.

“I can’t leave you,” she said plaintively.

His smile was watery. “I’ll be fine, Katara. I promise.”

 _Loving lies_.

Katara reluctantly nodded and kissed him fiercely. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. I love you.”

“Love you, too, ‘Tara.”


	17. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :( This hurt to write, if it's any consolation 3

“Push, Senna! For spirits’ sake, push, or you’ll lose the baby!”

_I regret making that woman push._

“Get Tonraq. It’s happening.”

_I should be happy for them._

“Congratulations! It’s a girl!”

_She was so perfect._

“All right, really, you’re welcome, but I need to get back to Aang now.”

_Yet horrible._

“It’s been hours, Senna, you’ll both be fine. Come to me if you need anything.”

“Aang, I’m back! Spirits, it’s dark!”

_Just breathe._

“Sweetie? You sleeping?”

_He had let the fire go out in the pit. I lit it and turned._

“Aang?”

“AANG!”

_I screamed._


	18. Trust

“Morning, sweetie,” Katara said brightly as Aang entered the kitchen. He smiled and sat down at the table, unfolding the morning newspaper. “I made you some fried seal jerky,” she teased, passing him the usual plate of fruits and bread.

“Haha, very funny, carnivore,” he joked. Katara snickered and started washing dishes.

Aang flicked a page and paused, grinning. “Hm! Says here that you were caught sleeping with Zuko yesterday. Again.”

“Yeah, right after you were done!” Katara dead-panned. “Trust me, my cheating on you would never make it to the news.” She tried not to smile, and Aang laughed.


	19. Revenge

Katara knew Aang was right, and she hated that. _But I should have ended that monster when I had the chance! He doesn’t deserve to live!_ Wracked by a feeling she couldn’t name, she shook her head of the dark thoughts of revenge and shifted, trying to fall asleep.

A throat cleared. She bolted upright, finding Aang seated a few feet away. At her inhale, he held up his hand to stop her from talking. “You’re not weak, Katara. I know you might think that, but that’s just wrong. You not killing Yon Rha was incredibly brave, okay? Remember that.”


	20. Beach

It was only the first day of a world leaders’ conference in Republic City when Toph pulled Aang and Katara aside. “We three need a vacation.”

And although Katara and Aang protested, Toph ignored them and planned it anyway. And so, the next week, Appa touched down onto the beach at Ember Island.

“Remember this?” Aang asked, grabbing his fiancée’s hand and twirling her on the sand. Katara giggled girlishly, while Toph made gagging noises.

“I’m gonna go pick my toes now. You kids have fun.” She grimaced, rethinking her advice. “Not too much fun though, Twinkletoes. We’re in public.”


	21. Midnight

Katara would always remember their tiny flat overlooking Republic City Hall fondly. Newly married in a city that had just been built, their apartment was on the top floor (which was nice for Aang who glided up without stairs, but not for her). Although, Aang would usually have a snack ready for her when she arrived, so she usually forgave him.

The days were long, the nights vibrant, the world changing. They could hear the city clock tower through open windows in the summer, chiming the hours.

“Midnight,” Aang would whisper, entwining his hand in hers as they lay awake.


	22. Confessions

Aang knew something was wrong – Katara hadn’t returned from her walk in Zuko’s garden hours ago. He set out, a wrinkle of worry creasing his forehead, and found her in a semi-hidden alcove down an abandoned corridor, crying while hugging her belly.

She noticed him. “I confess… I’m-m,” she stuttered, trying to compose herself. “So scare-scared.”

Aang held her, waiting for her to continue. She sniffled and seemed to calm slightly at his touch. A while later, she spoke. “What if… This one isn’t an airbender too?”

He breathed, a single tear sliding down. “You’re scared? Spirits, Katara… I’m terrified.”


	23. Crush

“Girls, dinnerti- What are you doing?!” Kya, Izumi, and Suyin squealed, shoving something under the bed. Lin rolled her eyes.

“Nothing, Mom!” Kya said brightly. “Let’s eat!” Four girls bolted for the door.

“Nuh-uh, ladies. Show me what’s under there.”

Kya sighed and grudgingly retrieved the item. It was a girly magazine called _Crush_ , full of shirtless male probenders.

Ten minutes later, Aang found all five of them piled atop the bed, thumbing through the glossy pages and giggling. “I don’t know how to feel about this,” he muttered when Katara wailed the loudest at him firebending it to ashes.


	24. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Lies (Day 16) and Regret (Day 17)!
> 
> This one hurt me to write :( Idk, I always felt Katara loved so fiercely, she’d feel grief too sharply. I’m gauging this took place maybe two days after Aang died, when Kya was the first to see her. She was alone and still in shock and not thinking rationally; she’s not suicidal, just didn’t really know what she was doing. She regrets it afterwards; nothing like that ever happens again. (I hope it didn’t come off another way that wasn’t my intention, it’s just tricky with a limit of 100 words) :(

It was a bad day when Kya visited her mother.

Katara didn’t feel alone when she was numb, and knew that cold helped achieve numbness. So she had, quite calmly, waterbended half of her igloo down and lay there. No Aang told her otherwise.

Kya came the next evening, finding Katara feeling very numb indeed, still lying in the snow.

\---

Katara blearily awoke to Kya’s healing session, hearing her sigh of relief. Kya swore shakingly, and her face crumpled. Sobbing, she grabbed Katara’s hands tightly. “Don’t ever – _ever_ – do that again, Mom. I …I thought I’d lost you, too.”


	25. Rain

“It’s raining,” Aang announced brightly while they were eating lunch.

Katara’s eyes flicked to the window and her face lit up. “Finally!” She went and opened the door, gesturing at Aang to join her, and ran outside.

Aang followed, finding her face uplifted so that the water could cover her skin. Their eyes met, and they smiled. Together, they stopped the rain, bending it up into a wide bubble. They did that for a few minutes, until their muscles started to strain from the volume of accumulated water, and then laughed and let it drop. They were completely soaked instantly.


	26. Letters

Sweetie,

Bumi said “Dada” today. We both miss you terribly.

- _Katara_

**\---**

Oh, Katara, that’s wonderful! Give my boy a kiss from his daddy. I miss you so much it hurts. Things are still tumultuous in the border towns, but getting better.

How’s Kanna? Wish you were here.

- _Aang_

**\---**

Gran-Gran’s devastated, but getting better too. There’s about a week left for our widow mourning traditions. I’ll come right afterwards, my dad said he’d watch over Bumi for a bit.

Miss you, love you. Letters aren’t enough.

My Aang.

…I hope I never have to be the widow.

- _Katara_


	27. Cold

“Sure’s a lot colder than I remember, ‘Tara,” Aang complained, rubbing his hands together.

Katara smacked his upper arm. “Behave,” she ordered with a wink. “Imagine how Zuko feels!”

They looked over to where the poor Fire Lord was practically sitting on top of the fireplace, his expression sour, and cracked up. “You’re the one who wanted the peace summit to be at the Northern Water Tribe, anyways,” Katara continued in a loud whisper. “Something about ‘promoting peace and fairness between the nations’ or-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Aang grumbled, cutting her off. “Advise me against it next time, all right?”


	28. Dark

“Dad… Dad, the torch!” Bumi’s voice rose in panic, as the light sputtered out.

“Mommy, it’s so dark. I’m scared,” Kya said tremblingly, and hid behind Katara’s skirts.

“It’s all right, you two.” Aang’s voice was calm, and the children gasped in astonishment when the crystals lit above them.

“It’s so…” Bumi trailed off, mouth open.

“Beautiful,” Kya breathed, letting go of her mother.

Katara and Aang joined hands, smiling softly. “Love is brightest in the dark,” Katara whispered, and as they kissed in the same spot they had all those years ago, she felt a kick in her belly.


	29. Addiction

“Sokka, you need to kick this addiction. It’s disgusting,” Katara entreated, Suki frowning beside her.

Sokka coughed. “But smoking is  _fashionable_!”

Suki scoffed exasperatedly, throwing up her hands. “Aang,” Katara pleaded. “Do …  _Something_.”

Aang seemed shocked. “Me?” She nodded, and he cleared his throat. “Hmm… Sokka.”

“Yes, your Avatar-ness?” Sokka asked sarcastically.

“You stop smoking, or…” All three looked at him expectantly. Aang felt flustered. “Or, um, you’re… Off the… Mission?”

He sighed in relief, knowing he’d answered correctly, when the women turned to Sokka smugly. Sokka glared at all of them, before hurling his pipe into the fireplace.


	30. Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, it's Book One era Kataang babies; so young, so innocent, so pure! This takes place right after the events of The Fortuneteller ^-^

After Appa landed that night, Sokka stormed off in a huff, muttering darkly about fortunetellers and their followers. Katara chuckled, and Aang cleared his throat. She glanced at him while they dismounted. “What’s up?”

He suddenly found it difficult to speak. “Uhhhh… You were really… Good back there. In Makapu.”

Katara seemed shocked. “Who, me? Aang… you were  _incredible_.”

Aang felt his heart swell and he blushed. “I wanted to, um… Get you a flower earlier, but uh… They kinda got incinerated. By the volcano.”

She smiled softly. “Maybe another time,” she said gently, and kissed him on the cheek.


	31. Snow

“This is where it all began, isn’t it?” Aang’s breath huffed in the frigid air.

“Yeah. I guess it is,” Katara said contemplatively. Their boots crunched in the snow as they strolled along, watching the spirits dance in the sky amidst flakes floating downwards. “You know the elders named it the Glacier Spirits Festival after you, right?”

“Really?” Aang asked in surprise.

Katara nodded. “I found the Avatar in a glacier. Seemed fitting for a name.”

His hand found hers and held it tight, and they stood together at the bottom of the world, silently staring up at the sky.


	32. Temptation

Aang wanted Katara. He wanted her _really_ badly. They’d kiss, and he’d try to go further, but get stopped every time. “We’re not married yet,” Katara said apologetically during his latest attempt, breaking away and pecking the tip of his nose instead.

He flopped back on the couch in defeat. “We don’t have marriage back home,” he protested meekly.

She kissed him. “Well, I do, sweetie. It’s only a few more weeks, anyway.”

“You sure you even want it?” he muttered, slightly self-conscious.

“I am positive,” Katara assured him. “You’re _very_ tempting. This is hard for me too, believe me.”


	33. Autumn

As Appa flew closer to the Southern Air Temple, Aang grew more and more excited. “The restorations should be almost complete, and then Acolytes can start living there!” He flicked the reins, urging the sky bison to fly faster.

Katara’s heart swelled at his excitement. “I’m so happy for you, Aang.”

He glanced up at her. “It’s the first day of autumn. This is the airbenders’ season. And now? Now, over a century later, people like me will live in my home again.”

She put a hand on Aang’s shoulder. “I believed in you. I knew you could do it.”


	34. Unity

She watched him standing up there with Zuko, in front of all her friends and family. All nations stood there; equal, unified. “The real hero is the Avatar,” Zuko announced. Aang looked straight at her. She smiled serenely back at him.

“Today, this war is finally over!” Zuko continued. “A hundred years of fighting has left us scarred; divided. But with the Avatar’s help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era, of love and peace.”

As he was crowned Fire Lord, and the cheering began, she found herself shouting loudest for the Avatar.


	35. Hurt

Katara was doing the best she could, but hated having to leave Aang hurt belowdecks.

“Time for a healing session,” she said brightly, masking her gloomier feelings.

Aang looked up at her blankly and tugged off his bandages. She felt sad, looking at his burned back. Shakingly, she started the session. He hissed in pain, and she paused, until he nodded quickly for her to continue.

“This… Won’t heal. Will it.” It wasn’t a question. Aang just stated the truth.

Katara felt her water drop. She hugged Aang tightly, carefully avoiding the wound. “The scar will stay,” she said quietly.


	36. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think every challenge deserves a self-indulgent (most likely poorly written!) drunken piece with the Gaang ;)

“‘Kay, ‘Tara, s’your turn!” Sokka slurred. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth!” Katara shouted. Aang watched them all amusedly, sipping some leechee juice.

“Toph!” Sokka spun wildly to her. “You on it?”

“Hellsyeah!” Toph placed her hand on the ground, hiccupping.

Sokka scratched his chin, thinking. “Oh!” he exclaimed, face lighting. “’Tara! Who’s your firs’ever crush?” Suki giggled.

“Erm… Aang!”

“You hesitated!” Sokka shouted, as Toph announced with a shriek of laughter: “She’s lying!”

“Fine,” Katara grumbled. “It wus… Narjuk. Back home.” Aang chuckled. “I was four… Was only fer a day, sweetie!”

Toph groaned.  “Your truths are so _boring_ , Sugar Queen.”


	37. Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Day 36 - Truth..... Because Drunk Kataang grew on me and = oogies and cuties ;)

“You’re, like, really sexy.” Katara mumbled, leaning heavily on Aang they walked home.

“Mhm, you’ve told me,” Aang replied, giving up and opting to carry her instead. She snuggled close to him.

“I meant the truth when I said I only liked that guy for a day, sweetie.” She yawned drowsily. “He’s only _technically_ my first.”

Aang kissed her forehead and her eyes closed. “I’ve got a secret,” he whispered in her ear.

“Mmph?”

“You’re not my first crush either.”

She opened her eyes in surprise, catching the proud smirk on his face. “Rogue,” she grumbled, and he laughed heartily.


	38. Champagne

“Happy first anniversary, wife,” Aang murmured, leaning in. He felt Katara’s wide grin as they kissed.

“Same to you, husband,” she replied breathlessly after they broke apart.

He leaned to the table and uncorked the bottle. “Champagne?” He offered her a freshly-poured glass.

“Don’t mind if I do.” She took a sip and watched in surprise as he did the same.

“You’re drinking?!”

He smirked wickedly, not looking at all like he did in public. “Mhm.”

Katara smirked back, hastily putting the glasses back on the table. “Well, I like it,” she said, swiftly pulling him back to her lips.


	39. Glitter

“Mommy, look at my craft!”

Kya sat across from her parents at the kitchen table, proudly holding up a gluey, sparkling collage. Bumi sat beside her, colouring. “That’s beautiful, sweetie! Just be careful with the glitter you’re using, okay?” Katara answered, turning back to Tenzin in his highchair, and unsuccessfully trying to spoon him a dinner of mashed mangoes.

Suddenly, Tenzin’s nose scrunched, and he sneezed. Except this sneeze rushed throughout the entire kitchen, rattling pots and pans, and sending the aforementioned glitter flying. Tenzin’s highchair scooted back a few feet from the blast, and Aang cried in delighted shock.


	40. Fearless

“You be careful out there, okay?”

Aang looked up in surprise at Katara’s voice, pausing his hurried efforts to saddle Appa. “You’re worried? Sweetie, I’m always careful!”

Katara bit her lip, patting her hair timidly. “Yeah, I know, it’s just that…”

“You think there’ll be another assassination attempt, don’t you?” Aang smiled softly, embracing her.

She heaved a shuddering sigh into his chest. “Yeah.” Her voice was barely audible.

“I’ll just think of you,” Aang answered plainly.

“M-me?”

He nodded, kissing her forehead. “Of course, I do it all the time. Whenever I think of you, I’m fearless.”


	41. Proposal

“Sokka,” Aang whispered, poking his shoulder.

Snorting, Sokka woke up. “Wha?”

“I have a… proposal to make.” The airbender paced nervously, fiddling with something in his hands.

Sokka groaned loudly. “Aang, nighttime is for sleeping. What do you want?”

Gulping, Aang quickly shoved the object at Sokka. “I want to marry your sister!” He blurted out, bowing.

Surprised, Sokka glanced down at the half-finished betrothal necklace. “Took you long enough, lover boy,” he yawned, grinning slyly. “Consider my blessing given.” Aang sighed in relief, and Sokka tossed a pillow at him. “Now let me get back to sleep,” he grumbled.


	42. Chocolate

“Did you give our son chocolate?” Aang’s wry voice cut through the early evening air. It was a quiet night on Air Temple Island, for all intents and purposes, apart from the wildly screaming form of Bumi that sprinted past where the couple sat out in a gazebo.

Katara coughed, reddening. “Maybe…”

“I told you he’d freak out,” Aang laughed, as Bumi circled back with a shriek.

His wife sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. “He kept begging, though!”

Aang pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll put him to bed tonight.” Katara breathed a grateful sigh of relief.


	43. Tulips

“This is… nice.” Aang observed for the fourth time. Katara made a contented noise of agreement, looking up at the azure sky from their spot lying on the flowered meadow. A few feet away, Appa relaxed and munched on some tulips. Aang sat cross-legged, a stalk of grass stuck in the corner of his mouth. Katara let her eyes drift shut.

“Taking a break from saving the world, and all…” He fidgeted, twirling his thumbs.

Katara sighed, cracking one eye open. “You wanna get back to it, don’t you?”

Aang nodded rapidly, grin apologetic.

“Oh, all right, you eager squirrel-beaver.”


	44. Heartbroken

“How’s Sokka holding up?” Aang’s timid voice startled Katara into opening her eyes.

She sighed. “He’s heartbroken.” It was the truth.

Aang rubbed his neck tiredly, sitting beside her. “We all are. The entire tribe mourns for her.” His cheeks reddened as Katara leaned her head on his shoulder, exhausted.

“What Yue did was insurmountable,” she murmured. A drop of water hit Aang’s robes, and Katara sniffed sadly. “How can we ever honour her sacrifice?” More teardrops followed, and soon her body shook from the effort.

Aang gingerly placed an arm around Katara and held her close as she sobbed.


	45. Roses

The silence at the dinner table was stifling. The first Fire Nation peace summit after the war was, as expected, rather strained.

Aang cleared his throat, and the eyes of numerous dignitaries flew to him. “These are, erm… Lovely rose centrepieces, Fire Lord.” His voice cracked in embarrassment, and every person in the room seemed to sigh in disappointment.

“Thanks, Mai made them,” Zuko answered, caught off guard. A whooshing sound from under the table swiftly followed his statement, and Zuko’s good eye watered in pain at Mai’s kick.

Katara patted Aang’s hand. “Let’s change the subject, sweetie,” she murmured.


	46. Together

“Katara!” Aang called out, panting from the effort. He ran down the hallway, on the lookout for more intruders.

“Aang?” Katara’s voice came from the other end of the temple, sounding panicked.

“Just hang in there,” Aang yelled, sprinting towards her. He burst through their bedroom door, finding her hurriedly throwing their clothes into a travelling bag.

“What’s going on?” She demanded, hoisting the bag over her shoulder and following Aang at a run.

“Assassins,” he answered grimly after a pause.

Katara’s eyes blinked, then narrowed. “We’ll beat them,” she said decidedly.

Aang nodded, and grabbed her hand tightly. “Together.”


	47. Loss

“We would’ve buried him in the mountains, if I was back home.”

“Aang…”

“We’d have painted and braided his fur. Then we would each say something… Kind. About him.”

“Sweetie, I think-”

“He looks so lifeless.”

“I know, Aang.”

“He was my companion, Katara. He was supposed to stay with me always.”

“You’ve lost someone important to you… To all of us. We loved Appa – we still do. He’ll never be gone. Maybe he’s reincarnated into a bug that stung you today. Maybe he’s the very air that you bend. He’s still here, if we remember him. And we do.”


	48. Holiday

“Good morning.”

Katara awoke, blearily realizing that Aang was propped on his elbows beside her, lightly tracing fingers up and down her torso. She smiled in return, rolling on top of him. “That tickled,” she murmured, placing her forehead on his.

They kissed languidly, lazily enjoying the late morning sunlight filtering in through the wooden slats on their windows. Slowly, they began to do much more than kiss, and saw the stars when the sun reached its own highest peak in the sky.

“This holiday is the best yet,” Aang said sometime later, panting. Katara sighed her agreement, snuggling close.


	49. Sparkle

Katara had finished setting up the bedrolls, and was now looking for firewood in the forest surrounding their makeshift camp.

“I know it sounds crazy, boy, but it’s what I saw!” Aang’s plaintive voice carried through into the forest. Katara must have walked a ways away, to where Appa was resting. Guiltily curious, she inched closer and saw Aang lying on Appa’s back, gestating wildly as he spoke. “I gave her that necklace the other day, and she just… Sparkled!”

Katara blushed when she realized he was talking about her, and quickly ran back through the woods to their camp.


	50. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway there! :D Thank you to everyone so far who has stuck with me on this fic, both here and on tumblr. I appreciate all the kudos, comments, subscriptions. Let's make the next 50 just as good!! :)

“Are… Are you sure?”

Katara nodded, unsure of Aang’s tone.

Silently, he stepped forward. Then he suddenly dropped to his knees and pulled her in for a hug, gently laying his cheek alongside her midsection. “Aang,” she breathed out in a laugh, her hands coming to rest on his shaved head. When he didn’t respond, she poked his arrow. “You okay?”

She felt his nod. “Just in shock, I guess,” came his slow murmur. “It’s like magic. One minute I was a husband, now I’m apparently a dad, too.”

Katara knelt beside him and smiled tenderly, holding him close.


	51. Fire

“I hurt Katara. The first time I firebended.” Aang glared up at Zuko.

Zuko ignored him. “Try that form again.”

“Didn’t you hear me?!” Aang screamed, frustrated. “It’s useless… I won’t make fire again.”

“I don’t care,” Zuko shouted back. “I know how much firebending hurts.” He pointed harshly at his face. “But you still need to learn it.”

“Why should I?”

“To keep balance.” Zuko shoved past him. “The Avatar needs firebending just as much as the world does. Last time I checked, Katara is part of that world you’re trying to save. I advise you to remember that.”


	52. Thunder

Katara didn’t mean to, but she always flinched whenever she heard thunder. She was a wreck during thunderstorms, those first few months after the war, often locking herself in her room so nobody saw her panic. It was silly, really, to get so worked up over bad weather.

“Sweetie.” Aang tentatively breached the subject after a particularly nasty storm. “You can always talk to me. It’ll help you feel better.”

Katara shrugged. “Sorry to worry you. It just reminds me of… Explosions, is all.”

“Oh.” Aang felt his heart both twist and swell in a guilty sort of pity. “Right.”


	53. Vanilla

Aang walked into the kitchen, whistling, but immediately stopped upon noticing Katara muttering darkly to herself, chopping something viciously. He was extremely careful with his opening question. “Sweetie?”

“ _Your_  children,” Katara barked at him, not even looking up from pulverizing the food on her cutting board. “Have decided, for some strange reason, to eat food only if it contains vanilla.”

Aang gulped. “How strange.”

“I’d say so, considering they only demanded this after spending time alone with you in town!” Katara whipped around, brandishing the chopped vanilla in her hands. “After I specifically told you not to give them sweets!”


	54. Broken

“Why on earth would you climb a tree, you silly man.” Katara grumbled affectionately as she poked Aang’s arm. He winced and she nodded thoughtfully. “Yep. It’s definitely broken.”

Bumi looked crestfallen. “I’m so sorry, Dad! I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay, son,” Aang assured him, ruffling the boy’s head with his good hand. “Your mom’s healed worse before! You just go get your kite, and come back when you’re done, okay?” Bumi nodded, and ran outside.

“Ah, now I know.” Katara hummed, starting the healing session. “You didn’t want to bend in front of him, huh?”

Aang sighed. “…Yeah.”


	55. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off that scene in the atla comics, where Katara sees herself and Aang older while holding a baby :)

Katara’s vision took her completely by surprise. The vision itself was lovely, depicting her and Aang holding a baby – their child – many years into the future, but that wasn’t what surprised her most.

No, she was taken aback by how peaceful she felt seeing this premonition. It was pre-ordained. Fate. Destiny. She’d known it would happen, but hadn’t known how happy the future would make her.

Until now. But, now that she knew, she was ready.

Ready to commit to Aang. Forever.

And something like that might have scared her once… but not now. Now, she embraced it happily.


	56. Imagination

“I’m bored!” Kya’s drawn-out whine pierced the air. Bumi kept napping, snoring loudly. Tenzin rolled his eyes and kept reading.

Katara sighed. “Darling, we are currently flying through the air on an endangered, ancient animal. How on earth can you possibly be bored?”

“I don’t know, I just figured flying Appa for this long would be more…” Kya shrugged. “Exciting?”

“We still have a few hours before the next stop, Kya,” Aang called over his shoulder as he flicked Appa’s reins. “Try using your imagination, it’ll make time go by faster!”

Kya pouted, flopping onto her back dramatically. “Imagination sucks."


	57. Silence

“It just seems so…” Katara trailed off, brushing away some stubborn tears. She had tried not to cry.

Aang hugged her. “Silent?”

“Yeah.” She sighed into his hold. They stayed like that for a few moments. “Our babies are all grown up.”

“I know. It kind of feels like we’re newly married, though, doesn’t it?”

Katara glanced up at him in disbelief. He winked, joking. They both burst out laughing. “As if,” she chuckled, running her fingers along the wrinkles lining his face.

“Speak for yourself, you’re older than me,” Aang said teasingly.

She groaned. “Ugh, don’t remind me!"


	58. Fade

“We look so young in this photograph,” Aang chuckled, pulling a yellowed picture out from the album.

Katara glanced down at it. “I remember that! That was our first tour of the Earth Kingdom, right? That was wild – remember that inventor told us she had created something that captured a moment in time? We didn’t believe her until she took that picture of us.”

“Mhm.” Aang touched the dog-eared edges. “It’s starting to fade, though.”

“Not for us, we’ll remember that for a long time!” Katara answered cheerily.

Aang smiled, carefully sliding the photo back to its spot. “That’s true.”


	59. Shine

“Mom? Dad?”

Aang blinked awake. “Who’s there?” He asked confusedly, shaking Katara awake beside him on the bed.

Two big eyes gleamed in the darkened room, about the same height as the bed. They shone gray, not blue or brown as usual. “Tenzin?” Katara croaked groggily. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I had a bad dream,” Tenzin mumbled, coming into view.

“Well, sleep with us, sweetheart!” Katara scooted over, patting an empty space beside her.

Tenzin shuffled self-consciously. “I don’t want to bother you.”

“No bother at all, son!” Aang winked conspiratorially. “Bumi and Kya _still_ do this all the time.”


	60. Bright

The sun shone bright in the desert. Far too bright. Sokka was using Momo as a makeshift hat, and Katara started to worry when even Toph appeared to be squinting. “Why don’t we take a break,” Katara suggested. Her companions sank into the sand in relief.

“Is Aang back yet?” Toph asked, sounded worried.

“He’s with Momo!” Sokka giggled, petting the lemur.

Katara sighed. “Not yet, Toph. He’s still looking for Appa.”

There was a long silence as they rested under the blistering sun.

“I hope he’s okay.” Toph’s voice was small.

“Me too,” Katara murmured inaudibly.


	61. Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forget where, but I believe Bryke mentioned someplace that Kya swung this way! Either way, I like this one :)

“Avatar Aang, what’s your statement on the nasty rumours surrounding your daughter?”

Katara felt Aang clench up beside her. “‘Nasty rumours?’” Aang asked the reporter incredulously. “Is that code for asking if my Kya is ‘damaged enough’ to like girls?”

Uncomfortable silence fell in the press conference room. The reporter stuttered, trying to apologize.

“Sweetie, that’s enough,” Katara said lowly in his ear, placing a hand on his arm. Aang exhaled angrily through his nose, unmoving for a few tense seconds. Finally, he nodded tersely and left.

“No further comments,” Katara announced into the microphone, hurriedly following after him.


	62. Red

Katara and Aang’s first time back in the Fire Nation was stressful. Katara didn’t understand why, but flashbacks of the war haunted her and refused to let her sleep.

She would awaken with blood rapidly pumping through her veins. The waterbender could feel its redness; in fact, she could feel the redness of everyone’s blood when they came too close.

Aang, unable to sleep himself once, found her huddled in the cool night air on her room’s balcony, red silken bedcovers wrapped tight around her taut body.

She didn’t flinch when he joined her in staring at the full moon.


	63. Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always thought Katara looked so pretty in her Earth Kingdom qitou in Book Two! ^-^

Aang’s jaw dropped when Katara emerged from the bathroom. His grumpiness at her taking too long to get ready were immediately squashed once he saw what she looked like.

“What?” Katara asked bemusedly, pinning a flower into her elaborate hairstyle.

“You look… Amazing.”

She laughed softly, and the bells attached to her qitou tinkled joyfully. “So do you!” Striding over, she straightened his ceremonial necklace over the borrowed green robes.

“I haven’t seen you in one of those in years,” Aang mumbled, fingering the headpiece.

Katara grinned. “Hopefully it’ll charm the pants off these nobles!”


	64. Doubt

Katara hesitated in opening the door. It was her first time back on Air Temple Island after… _Well_.

Doubting that this would go well, she slid the door aside and inhaled shakily at the sight there. Their – _her_ – bedroom looked exactly the same as when it was left.

“We could… give you another room, Mother,” Tenzin said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at him, though it was brittle. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll be fine.”

He nodded, letting her settle in. When another offer of help was graciously declined, Tenzin left and Katara cried into Aang’s pillow.


	65. Always

The ceremony was tasteful, small, and short. After all, the wedding couple and their guests already knew how great their love was for each other. Katara had been given away by her father, and winked at Aang when their hands joined. He laughed back, a bit breathlessly.

“You’re my tether,” Aang said, tears glistening in his earnest eyes when vows were exchanged. “No matter how far I may fly, know that I will always return to you.”

“Always,” Katara echoed softly, heart full to bursting. Both hands tightened around his as their guests burst into celebration when their lips met.


	66. Perfect

Katara marveled over the tiny bundle placed in her arms. The infant seemed even more fragile than her own once had. “She’s perfect, Pema,” she murmured, wrinkled eyes softening as the baby’s small fist wrapped surprisingly snugly around a pinkie finger.

“We named her Jinora,” the acolyte said, motherly pride evident in her voice. Katara knew that feeling.

“A good airbender name,” Katara complimented, glancing up with a smile. Tenzin and Pema returned it. “Your father would be the happiest man ever, if he was here,” she continued, gaze turning more longing as it returned to her granddaughter’s sleeping face.


	67. Butterfly

“What does it feel like to fly, Aang?” Katara asked him curiously one day, when they were strolling through an Earth Kingdom town. The airbender felt his heart flutter. Katara grew more pretty every day they spent together; surely she hadn’t been this perfect when they met a month ago?

“We can’t _fly_ , necessarily,” he finally answered, blushing. “More like that!” He continued, pointing to a butterfly that had settled on a fruit vendor’s cart. “You have to touch down eventually.”

Katara hummed. “Must be nice, to be up in the air, though!”

“Oh yes,” Aang agreed, a bit wistfully.


	68. Subtle

“We just need to sneak into the market, you know, and grab some supplies all…” Sokka frowned, finding the word. His eyes lit up. “Subtle-like!”

“Uh-huh,” Katara said disbelievingly, as Aang fought to hide a smile.

Sokka spluttered. “I make the plans! We do as I say!”

At Katara’s relenting, the three set off into town. A half hour later, they were sprinting back to Appa, townspeople hot on their heels.

“What was that again, Sokka?” Katara panted as Appa took off. “We needed to be…”

Aang chimed in with her to laugh the last word. “ _Subtle_!”

Sokka huffed, slouching.


	69. Kiss

Toph cocked her head. “Sugar Queen! You owe me five yuans.”

A bemused gaze flickered between the couple. “...Why?” Katara finally asked.

Toph shrugged unconcernedly. “Tenzin's necking Lin as we speak.”

Aang spluttered in shock at the statement, jumping up to stare into the forest past the tents. “K-Kissing?!”

“Man, they're really going at it, too!” Toph continued cheekily, feet moving across the earth.

Katara sighed in annoyance as Aang sat again, seemingly in shock. “I swore it'd be at least another year,” she grumbled, fishing out a five from her satchel and passing it to a cackling Toph.


End file.
